


Speak Through the Earthquake, Wind and Fire

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Cynthia is at Northfields where her recovery may begin





	Speak Through the Earthquake, Wind and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



> Title from John Greenleaf Whittier's hymn _Dear Lord and Father of Mankind_

She had been at the community at Northfields for more than a week.  Since arriving she had been encouraged to take her time, to sleep, eat wholesome food, and enjoy the fresh air.  Now seeing herself just as Cynthia, she felt the pressure easing.  The angry voices which had clamoured in her head when she had been a postulant were growing quieter.  There was time to appreciate the beauty around her, to take pleasure in the little things.  And slowly, in the blessed silence which now surrounded her, she began to hear once more the still, small voice of calm.


End file.
